Take two with the turtles!
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: So, We entered the world of TMNT! So, Beside fighting the bad guys and eating pizza. Behind the scene the turtles asks your questions, some dares on the way! 2012 series. Final Complete. Now that's a wrap.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **2012 series. one shot.**

 **Ch. 1**

 **We bring, you...**

 **Leonardo!**

 **(Leo came,)**

 **Raphael!**

 **(Raph enters.)**

 **Mikey!**

 **(Mikey enters.)**

 **and, Donnie!**

 **(Donnie enters, ninja style.)**

 **''And, they are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!'' Said the mysterious voice.** **Everyone sat in the seat, being comfortable.**

 **''All of your fans asked a true or dare questions?'' said the mysterious voice once again.**

 **''What, would you rather do? Lick Mike's feet or hang out with the Shredder said, Blue lover girl 82,''**

 **Everyone all said gross even the said orange turtle who looked like he wanted to puked outside.**

 **''I won't do neither of those things!'' scoffed Raphael, who turned green as usual.**

 **''Okay, that is a rap!'' said the voice once again.**

 **''Bye! See you next time!'' TMNT said and waved.**

 **''Oh thank god!'' Raph said and left the room.**

 **-Was that funny? Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

 **-Bye!-**


	2. Chapter 2 more questions and dares

I said, I will be back!

Ch. 2 is now up!

I DO NOT OWN TMNT.

Ch. 2-More questions and dares for TMNT

''Are, we seriously doing this again,'' said Raphael who grumpier once again.

''We are back!'' said, course the other turtles.

Only, the leader in blue groaned as he read the next question.

 **Is it true you like Karai? Why do you like her? Do you have a thing for her?**

 **-Shirley girl 63-**

''No! For the last time I **DO NOT LIKE Karai. What is wrong with you people? Don't you see she is my sister?!'' huffed a now agitated Leonardo.**

 **''Right...'' Said Raphael being Raph once again crossing his arms.**

 **Making, Leonardo even more angrier and he just sat in the chair hoply ignored the annoying pushy fans.  
''Okay, this dare is for Donatello,'' The brothers all looked at the brains in the team.**

 **''Okay, I'm feeled scared,'' thought Donatello nervously.**

 **''I dare, you to awake Leatherhead by pulling his tail!''**

 **''Don't you see Leatherhead grabbed me by the face?!'' replied Donatello.**

 **''Well, I recomend it,'' said Raphael only to received an annoyed glares from the purple clad turtle.**

 **''Okay, this question is now for Mikey!'''**

 **''I dare, you don't eat pizza the next few weeks, from Lizzy 103,''** **''WHAT?!'' Mike cried.**

 **'''Well that's it!'' Leo said ripping the questions in half.** **-Ch. 3 soon!-**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 poor turtles.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Mikey, been groaning and moaning.

As his bros ate pizza.

It's mocking him,

Finally, he just looked, and groan again.

We are surprise, that Raph did not turn him into a swirl pool. YET.

Only, the timer went off.

Finally, he can eat PIZZA!

As, he scarf his victory.

The others sighed and read the next question:

 **I dare Donatello to go get a baseball bat and go beat Casey up-said, Fire06.**

 **''Wow, aggressive,'' Donnie said and sighed.**

 **They skipped the question.**

 **''I dare, you Leo, Raph, Don and Mike do what the fox say while hopping on a pogo stick, say Electra.**

 **The music starts.**

 **''Dog goes Woof!'' Leo singed,**

 **''Cat goes meow,'' Raph singed glumly.**

 **''Bird goes tweet,'' Donnie singed,**

 **Mike hopped, kelp thump!**

 **'''Mouse goes tweet,'' Leo and Donnie said.**

 **As, they got to last part.**

 **They singed,**

 **until,** **''The Secret of the fox, ancient mystery,'' Mike singed as his brothers surrounded him.**

 **''What is that sound,''**

 **''Will we ever know?'' Donnie and Miley singed.**

 **''Will it always be a mystery,'' Leo singed.**

 **''What, do you say?'' Mike said.**

 **Then, now they are done.**

 **''I want to! I want to!'' Mikey singed.**

 **''Well... that... was awesome!'' Mike said and fell off the pogo stick out of breathe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This, story is done!**

 **Ch. 4 is up!**

 **No, more Take two with the turtles!**

 **I do not own anything!**

 **As, everyone calmed down.**

 **Everyone sat down to chill, only the letters fell out the sewer lid.**

 **They read the notes and once again avoid it.**

 **Only, more came.**

 **They sighed and read it:**

 **For the last show. I'll give you a chance.**

 **Mikey, I dare you to tied your bandana upside down and guess what in the bowl-Six sixth Jake-**

 **''Is it clam?'' Mikey said.**

 **''No, guess more,'' Leo said,**

 **''Sand?''**

 **''No!'' Raph shook his head,**

 **''Smelly shoe?'' Mikey guessed.**

 **''No. GROSS!'' Donnie said, totally beyond gross out.**

 **''Wait, I know this smell. Tomato, cheese, PIZZA!'' Mike cheered, and tied his mask the right way and dig in excitement.**

 **''Well, that's the show,'' Leo said.**

 **And, they ate the pizza.**

 **The end.**


	5. Chapter 5 Newest dares and Elsa?

Hey, people

guess who's back!

Me. It been while since I did take two with the turtles

And, I also said Chapter 4 is the last chapter.

Well this story is back!

All brand new! Please review new stories will be on the way.

Also review my newest story called the Aftermath! The Aftermath is a different story I ever did.

Okay, I'll stopped bugging you!

Ch. 5 is now up!

Ch. 5-The newest dares and Pain.

''Are we seriously doing this again?'' groaned Raphael.

''Sadly,'' Leo agreed with him.

''The next dare,'' sighed Donnie.

Mikey was in Mikey's world barely to noticed the dares is about to start.

A note fell out the sewer lid, Leo picked it up his eyes bulges out of his eye stock as he read the next.

 **''Leo, I dared you to dressed like Elsa from Frozen, all day.**

 **And talk in a Elsa voice for me.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Mel53o x heart Leo.**

 **Leo blushed and is now beet red.**

 **But under his bandana it was beet pink for embarrassment.** **''You heard her,'' Mike joked.**

 **A note fell out-Raph, Don and Mikey.**

 **Your dares come soon! Don't think, I forgot you?**

 **This time Leo burst out laughing.**

 **And went to be Elsa.**

 **''There, Now.'' He said.**

 **''No, dude you heard her,'' Mike said.**

 **He coughed his voice and it turned into feline voice.**

 **''Let it go!'' He said in a best Elsa voice.**

 **''Am I done now?''**

 **''Nope.'' Donnie said.**

 **''Well that's the show!'' They said.**


	6. Chapter 6

So Ch. 6 is up!

I do not own anything.

Ch. 6 Donnie's dare.

After Leo washed the glunk off.

A note fell out the sewers,

Donnie picked up and it said:  
Donnie, I dared you to kissed April- **Raquel06.**

 **Donnie shocked and stared at it,**

 **As he predict, April came.**

 **''Hey guys,'' She said.**

 **Donnie secretly going to regret it even though he will liked it he does not know what her reaction will be. He took a deep breathe and kissed her on the lips.**

 **April, surprised. She just peck him on the cheek.  
At the same time they said,**

 **''Dare.''**

 **''Let's not speak of that,'' she said."' Deal,'' Donnie blushed.**

 **The shocked other turtles in the room didn't say anything.**

 **''Well that's that's the dare,'' Leo spoke for Donnie.**

 **For, now.**


	7. Chapter 7-Mikey's dare

Guess who's back.  
Me. Is it July already?

Chapter 7 is up for Take two with the turtles!

I do not own anything!  
This story is back!  
Chapter 7  
Everyone was relaxing in the lair. April and Casey went to school.

Only sadly an note fell out the sewers,

Mikey pick it up and read it:

Are you excited for Renet to come?  
-Tilley

Mike scribbled back and threw it: Who's Renet?  
-Plus I'm hungry!-

The note came back.

He picked it up and read it: Mikey I dared you to eat the whole pack of marshmallows.

That's your next dare.

And next time read on the back!

-T-

''Okay go!'' Leonardo bowed the whistle as Mikey started to eat.  
Three seconds later everything was done.

''He did it!'' The three turtles shocked he actually ate it.

-Later on-

''Hey who ate all of the marshmallows!'' Casey bellowed.

''Well that's the show!'' Leo cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TMNT.

The note fell out the sewers the turtles picked it up and read it:

I dared you to listen to Lorde's music-fur cat80

''Who's Lorde?'' They said.  
They typed on the computer and got Lorde tennis court.

They looked curiously,

until the singer said.

''Don't you think it's boring how people talk.

Making smart with the words again well I'm bored and Oh,''

''Never chase the millions thing cause I want,''

They gasped.

Then she singed,

''Yeah.''

''Let's go to the tennis court like yeah,'' She singed at the last part.

They were dancing and to all of her songs.

''Do I really want to know?'' Sensei said only his sons ignored him.

Done for now.

Glory and Gore-Leo

The Love club-Donnie

Ribs and tennis court-Raph

Mikey-team and royals.

See me later!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything!

2012 series.

Chapter 9-The Dares returns-Leo's dog?

As usual the note fell out of the sewers they picked it up.

This is for Leo: I dare you asked like dog the whole show!

-Jake and Amber

''You heard them!'' The other said.

Everyone in the room laughed.

The note fell on the floor: I'm not finishing with Raph, Donnie and Mikey.

The other three stopped laughing.

Leo sighted and went down his feet and started to act like dog.

"'That's the show!'' Donnie said. Leo kept on panting.

"'Can you stopped?'' They said.

Only revived another pant.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything!

Take two with the turtles are back!

Chapter 10 is up!

Chapter 10-It's back

The turtles were watching TV once again.

An note fell out of the sewers.

The brothers picked it up and read it:

Donnie, I dared you hopped on one leg and singed the ABC's

-Batgirl03 and Batman6  
Another note fell out of the sewers.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo

Don't laughed at Donnie.

There's next one just for you! Donnie hopped on one leg and dinged the song.

After that everyone laughed.

''Well that's the show!'' Leo said.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 11-Dares again

So the turtles were chilling in the lair once again.

Only out of the blue the note fell out of the sewers.

''Great. this thing again.'' They thought everyone except Mike was sick of this dare.

Raphie-boy I dared you to brushed your teeth with mayonnaise.

Leo, Donnie and Mike, I dared you to drink pickle juice with out whining.

-Cat-women06 and Rodger01

Raphael groaner as Leo got jar of mayonnaise and pop the goo of the yummy substance on the toothbrush. He brushed his teeth.

He wanted to split it out!

It was so nasty!

The others drinker the pickle juice and split it out.

''Well that's the show!'' Leo cried.

''Bye.'' Donnie turned green as usual. He ran to the turtles' room to split out

''Bye dudes!'' Mikey waved and shouted.

''Whatever.'' Raphael crossed his arms and grumped.


	12. Chapter 12-The return part 1

Sorry readers for not updating for an long story.

I been working on other projects. Take two is back!

Chapter-12 The return!  
It been months now.

Until the note fell out of the sewers and landed on Mikey's head.

Leo picked it up and read the note and said.

''From Kitty guru lover_22  
This dare is for Mikey-''

''Get on with it.'' Raphael said and growled.

Leo ignored him and continued.

''The dare is-''

 **To be continued.**

 **Cliffhangers again?**

 **Type your reviews and chose your own dares for the next chapter.**

 **Bye! See you next time.**

'


	13. Chapter 13

I do not owned them.

''The dare is chucked down milk while bouncing on a pogo stick.''

"Wait. What.'' Everyone except Mikey were confused.

''Let's DO this!'' shouted the orange banded turtle.

"What the heck!'' said the other turtles shouted.

''Go!'' shouted the other turtles as they watched Michelangelo chucked down the milk.

''Now the grand-''

''Just hop to it you dork.'' He hopped on it.

''Top that!''

''Record bust out to 3689. points!'' shouted the brains.

''Well. That's the show!'' shouted Leo.

And the orange turtle kept on hopping only fell on the ground out of breathe.  
''Well. I'm leaving.'' announced Raphael.

They left.

''Well, Guys. Guys?'' No sounds. Only they came back.

Donnie turned off the lights.

It was done. For now.

Author's note-There you have it. Finally done. This is a wrap.


	14. 3

For anyone reading my fan fiction story Take two and four recently deleted it I recently lost interest in it and hated it actually sorry world cruel.


End file.
